Darkness of the Ring
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: When Michelle's friend Amber tells her she saw 'The Tape' Michelle resolves to protect her. But she fails, she uses the last of her courage to fight the evil creatures


Darkness of the ring Disclaimer: I don't own either movie or the characters in them. But I own this fic.

Chapter one-It starts again......

It starts out with both movies beginnings crossed together-plus some things that I changed  
It starts out at Michelle's friend Amber's house. Michelle was a tall girl. She had a skinny body, sort of like a super model. She had lengthy brown hair with yellowish highlights in it. She had Big brown eyes and wore glasses. Achne sp? covered her face. But still she looked beautiful. She was Wearing Purple pajamas at the time since she was sleeping over. Her friend Amber was wearing Similar pajamas only they were covered with wolves. Amber was kind of a pretty tall girl. She was taller then Michelle and kids often teased her because of her height. She had blondish hair and hazle or blue eyes. Michelle was sleeping over at her house.

They had been best friends for a long time. Michelle is seen flipping through the channels. She was bored. Amber was looking for a movie for them to watch. She looked a little cautious and worried as she got back to the room. Michelle saw this and asked her friend what was wrong. "Well," said Amber. "I was over at Aaron's watching a certain freaky tape. Rumor had it that if you watched it the phone would ring and someone would tell you that you had seven days to live." "Yeah?" Michelle asked. "Well, I watched it and I got that call. I'm scared Michelle. I watched it a week ago today. Aaron seemed to think It was just a stupid rumor but-"

"Wait a minute." Michelle said. "You were at Aaron's house? Oh, my god!" she said playfully hitting Amber with a pillow. Then Amber picked one up and they continued to hit each other. Then the phone rang. They both fell silent. Amber's eyes got wide. She went to the other side of her room and picked up the phone. Then she relaxed. "It's your mom." she said handing Michelle the phone. She sat next to Michelle on the bed. Michelle soon finished and hung up the phone. She then sat next to Amber. She saw the fear in her friend's eyes. Then suddenly that fear doubled as Amber remembered something. "I lost my last baby tooth." She said her eyes wide.

Michelle looked at her oddly. "So?" "Didn't you hear the legend of the tooth fairy? She always comes when you lose your last tooth. If you peek, when she arrives you die! Now there's a 99 possibility that I will." Amber started to Panic. Michelle saw the fear and became afraid herself. "Don't worry." She told Amber. "I'll be joined to your hip so you're okay. Even if you have to pee. Just so nothing happens." "Thanks." Amber said.

But this relaxation didn't last long. For the tv kept turning on. Amber, scared, hid her face in her friend's chest. Michelle looked at the tv, but convinced herself she wasn't scared. She just went over and turned it off. But it turned on again. Michelle getting annoyed pulled the plug. She then turned the light off and climbed into bed with Amber.

True to her word. Michelle was joined to her hip. They had a grip on each other even when they were in bed. Michelle stayed awake all night to make sure Amber was alright. It wasn't long before something had come into the room. Michelle squeezed her eyes shut so as not to peek at the tooth fairy. She threw her arms around Amber to protect her and covered her eyes. The tooth fairy came closer. Slowly she lifted the pillow to get the tooth. She left.

Michelle sighed. Neither one saw her. But then she heard another sound. She looked at the tv and gasped. Something was coming out of it. Michelle squeezed her eyes shut to protend that she was sleeping. The thing came over and reached for Amber. As soon as Michelle felt the things breath on her neck and felt an arm brush over her for Amber, Michelle reacted quickly. Feeling the things arm, she leapt up and shielded Amber. She still had her eyes closed.

The thing growled. She grabbed Michelle and tried to push her out of the way but Michelle shoved at her as well. Michelle threw a punch still without opening her eyes and ended up making contact with it's face. It screamed in pain and stumbled back. The thing was surprised but got over it quickly. It grabbed Michelle and shoved her out of the way. Michelle got up quickly, eyes still closed and charged at the thing and tackled her down. "Go back where you belong!" Michelle shouted at it. "Don't you dare touch my friend! A lot of other people watch the tape! Why don't you just go after one of them?! & don't you dare touch Aaron either!!!" The thing was shocked by Michelle actions but it was replaced by anger as it attacked Michelle. Amber woke up and screamed. The tooth fairy came back. Amber screamed again. Michelle got up and got in front of Amber again. Michelle growled. She still wasn't looking at any thing but she could still sense where those things were. She just knew.

Michelle continued to growl at them. She heard them snicker. She got angrier. She grabbed Amber and pulled her to the light switch. The door was closed. Michelle flipped the switch knowing that light destroyed the tooth fairy. The light came on and Michelle heard the Shreeking of the tooth fairy as it was being destroyed. It quickly escaped out a window. Amber screamed again as the thing was coming at her again. Michelle opened her eyes and screamed as well. But not that she could see the thing. She could attack it.

Standing up bravely, Michelle looked at the thing and her eyes narrowed. "Bother someone eles!" Michelle cried. When the thing didn't heed this Michelle attacked it. Bleeding heavily, the fight ended. The thing gave up and decided to attack someone eles instead. But when Michelle looked back at Amber she was dead. She had died of fright. Michelle gasped in panic and fainted as well. But she wasn't dead.

"My work here is done." the thing said leaving. Michelle remained on the floor unconcious and bleeding heavily all through the night. Little did the evil creatures know, Michelle had been using her recorder to record the whole thing.

R&R 


End file.
